


Dlaczego nie warto zadzierać z czarownicą

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, miniatura, pisane na kolanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Derek wpadł do domu szeryfa w beta formie. Tuż za nim pojawili się Scott i Isaac, niemal zderzając się w drzwiach. Nie zwracał jednak na nich uwagi, skanując pomieszczenie swoimi wyostrzonymi zmysłami. Szukał zagrożenia oraz tego, który był najbliższy jego sercu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wpadłam na pomysł napisania tego tekstu, po zobaczeniu tego zdjęcia.  
> http://data.whicdn.com/images/130383876/large.jpg

Derek wpadł do domu szeryfa w beta formie. Tuż za nim pojawili się Scott i Isaac, niemal zderzając się w drzwiach. Nie zwracał jednak na nich uwagi, skanując pomieszczenie swoimi wyostrzonymi zmysłami. Szukał zagrożenia oraz tego, który był najbliższy jego sercu. 

Odetchnął z niekłamaną ulgą, gdy dojrzał Stilesa skulonego na kanapie. Omega nie wyglądał na rannego, co pohamowało mordercze instynkty jego wilka i pozwoliło mu się odrobinę uspokoić. Z jego ludzką stroną nie było już tak łatwo. A to wszystko przez stan, w jakim znajdował się Stiles. Na twarzy nastolatka malowały się zmęczenie, bezsilność i zrezygnowanie. Coś, co nijak nie pasowało do jego energicznego, wygadanego, radosnego i ciekawskiego omegi, dążącego do rozwikłania każdej zagadki i poznania każdej tajemnicy. 

Podszedł do partnera i usiadł koło niego, zagarniając drobniejsze ciało w swoje ramiona. W jego nozdrza uderzył słodkawy zapach Stilesa, wypełniając go całego i mieszając z jego własnym zapachem. Dopiero wtedy Derek poczuł, jak z jego ramion znikł ogromny ciężar, który przygniatał go od chwili, gdy zadzwoniła Lydia z wiadomością, że zostali zaatakowani. 

Stiles żył. Żył i nie był ranny.

Z wszystkim innym mogli sobie poradzić. 

\- Derek – wyszeptał nastolatek, wtulając się w jego pierś.

\- Nic wam nie jest? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, kładąc dłoń na zaokrąglonym brzuchu Stilesa, gdzie rozwijało się ich dziecko. 

Nie był wstanie pohamować delikatnego, czułego uśmiechu, który wypłynął na jego usta, gdy wyczuł ruch pod palcami. To było tak, jakby jego nienarodzony synek reagował na jego obecność, bliskość i dotyk. Jakby malec go wyczuwał i rozumiał. Dawał mu znak, że tu jest i wszystko było z nim w porządku, w przeciwieństwie do tatusia. 

\- Derek. – Stiles ponownie wyszeptał jego imię, chowając się głębiej w jego ramionach i zaciskając kurczowo palce na jego ubraniu. Jego omega był roztrzęsiony i przestraszony. Szukał u niego schronienia i poczucia bezpieczeństwa, a Derek był gotowy uczynić wszystko, by jego partner wrócił do siebie. 

\- Ciiii – wyszeptał, gładząc omegę uspakajająco po głowie. Co rusz muskał Stilesa nosem i ustami po policzkach i szyi, naznaczając na powrót go swoim zapachem i przynosząc młodszemu mężczyźnie uczucie komfortu i powoli go uspokajając. 

Po pewnym czasie oddech nastolatka się unormował, tętno zwolniło, a palce poluzowały. 

Omega odetchnął głośno, niemal się na nim kładąc, a ciało stało się miękkie i uległe, pozbawione wcześniejszego napięcia.

\- Już lepiej?

\- Tak. – potaknął Stiles, ocierając się policzkiem o jego ramie. 

\- To możesz nam teraz powiedzieć, co się stało? – zapytał Isaac, podchodząc bliżej. Beta był jednak na tyle roztropny, że nie próbował dotknąć Stilesa. I dobrze, bo wilk Dereka nadal był niespokojny i mógłby potraktować chłopaka jako zagrożenie. 

\- Właśnie, stary. Lydia zadzwoniła do Dereka i powiedziała mu, że padliście ofiarą jakieś podstępnej wiedźmy. – Scott szybko dołączył do partnera i objął go w pasie, dając tym samym Derikowi znak, że Isaac był zajęty i nie próbował odebrać mu omegi, że nie stanowił zagrożenia. 

\- To nie było do końca tak. – Stiles wyplątał się z jego ramion i spojrzał na twarze przyjaciół. – To prawda, że natknęliśmy się na czarownice, ale ona nas nie zaatakowała. A raczej nie zaatakowała mnie, ani Lydii. To Peter zaczął ją prowokować i… - nastolatek przeczesał dłonią już i tak rozczochrane włosy. 

\- To kogo w końcu zaatakowała? – zapytał Scott.

Derek przewrócił oczami na niedomyślność McCalla. Doprawdy ten młody alfa potrafił być czasami naprawdę głupi. Nie miał pojęcia, jak Isaac z nim wytrzymywał. 

\- Petera, idioto. – blondyn, trzepnął swojego partnera w ramie.

Omega tylko potaknął z dość nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. 

\- I jak on się czuje? – zapytał.

\- Wiesz, dość trudno to wytłumaczyć. On… - Stilesowi nie dane było dokończyć, bo do salonu wbiegł Peter we własnej osobie. Starszy Hale ubrany był jedynie w prześcieradło, które nosił przewieszone niczym rzymską szatę. A przynajmniej tak to dla Dereka wyglądało. Tuż za Peterem biegła Lydia, która próbowała zaciągnąć mężczyznę z powrotem na górę.

Derek zmarszczył brwi, wstając ostrożnie. Czuł, że z jego wujem coś było nie tak. Nie umiał jednak zrozumieć co. 

\- Peter? – zapytał, robiąc ostrożny krok w stronę starszego alfy. 

\- I am Beyoncé! – ryknął Peter, wprawiając wszystkich w osłupienie. – I’ve always been Beyoncé!!!

\- No przecież mówiłem, że trudno to wyjaśnić. – powiedział Stiles po chwili ciszy.

**Author's Note:**

> Nigdy nie mówiłam, że Derek też nie jest czasami idiotą.


End file.
